The Night the World Moved
by SirenSamantha
Summary: We all know in our hearts it was more than wrestling that earned Jensen those rug burns, and Misha and Jared those hurt ribs. Here's what really happened in the hotel room in Toronto. J2M. A bunch of people have asked about this, so it's back up for another try.


The Night the World Moved

"Yeah, we were just wrestling-" Jensen Ackles says to the reporter commenting on his red rug-burned chin.

Wrestling was not a plan that night as he, Jared Padalecki, and Misha Collins all were in his hotel room in Toronto. They had ordered pizza from a small restaurant down the street, and now a couple empty boxes are scattered around the room. The t.v. is on, a football game none are too interested in-there not being any of their favorite teams playing, but they all nurse a beer in their hands and watch anyways. Jensen sits on the edge of the bed, one leg propped on an empty chair, and both Jared and Misha are in chairs on one side of the bed.

A commercial comes on and Jared sighs, his beer can empty. He looks at Jensen, a bored look on his face, then at Misha who-well is rather hard to read. He lifts his arm holding the empty can and flicks his wrist tossing the can at Misha hitting the top of his head and the gigantic man laughs a drunken laugh.

Misha's bright blue eyes look at Jared too big in the small chair. He holds his can to his lips and downs the rest of his beer before tossing the can at Jared hitting him straight in the forehead.

"Ow!" Jared rubs his head and Misha smirks happily. "What the hell Misha, not cool!"

"Man how many beers have you had Jared? And you totally started it."

"I did not start it!" The smile on his lips is still present, Jared has always been a happy drunk. "Jen, tell him it wasn't me!"

Jensen looks at Jared, and then slides his eyes to see blue ones watching him. "Misha, play nice."

Misha's plump pink lips part and he reaches behind him to grab a discarded pillow from the floor and he throws it at Jensen. Jared laughs and Jensen looks back at Misha with wide eyes only to see a cocky smile. Jared grabs another empty can from the floor and throws it at Jensen as well hitting him in the chest.

"Dude!" Jensen stands and with a few long strides he's in front of Jared's chair and leaning down hitting his arms and chest. Jared's broke out laughing and curls inward to try to protect himself from the playful punches.  
Seeing his time to spring, Misha stands from his chair, walks behind Jensen and jumps on his back making the green-eyed man back away from Jared's chair.

"If I'm not allowed to pick on him neither are you!" His low voice grumbles close to Jensen's ear.

Jared is standing too now, and Jensen looks up at him expecting to be attacked from the front now as well; and he's right. Jared goes into a boxing like position, knees bent so he bounces and Jensen is jumpy even with Misha on his back arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. Jared throws a punch, then another but Jensen turns so that the second hits Misha's side making him shout in surprise and he twists one of Jensen's nipples through his shirt. Jensen leans back making Misha let go of his tender skin and laugh as he holds on, not letting go of his spot on Jensen.

With Jensen turned, Jared lifts one of his long legs and kicks the backs of Jensen's knees making the man fall forward and he crashes onto the ground. Misha, still on Jensen's back, falls on top of him and they both let out a grunt when they land, Misha hitting his elbow especially hard. It doesn't end there though, Jared falls on top of both of them and they all grunt but Jared laughs right after.

Jensen tries to push Misha and Jared off by lifting up on his forearms, but with both their weights on him there is no way. His chin rubs hard against the rough carpet and he feels the sting moments after. Great, that will leave a mark.

Misha rolls, and being in the middle he manages to rearrange the pile of bodies on the floor. He succeeds in rolling off Jensen making it so that Jared lies across both of them. Jensen tries to move again, getting up to his knees but only for a minute before Jared pushed him back down and he transfers most of his weight to keep him down, however he throws a leg over Misha's waist so that he knows to stay down. Misha's too busy laughing to try right now anyways.

"Dude, Jay let me up!" Jensen manages as he turns his head to the side, cheek against the carpet.

Jared smiles and lowers his head so his lips brush against Jensen's cheek. "Why? You can't tell me you don't like this position Jen." Jensen doesn't reply but merely grunts and wiggles under his old friend. Misha pushes Jared's leg to the side as he begins to sit up, Jared realizes he is loosing on of his prisoners and tries to hold him down while moving over Jensen. But the man on the bottom of the pile reaches out and grabs Misha's wrist. He gives it a strong tug, so hard that Misha falls back flat on his back and Jensen lifts himself enough to get an arm over Misha's chest and under his far arm, pinning him down.

"You're not going anywhere Mish." His voice is rough, out of breath as he looks down, pupils enlarged as he stares at Misha.  
Misha's too shocked to reply, both from being pinned as well as the way Jensen looks right now looking at him.

Jared thinks this is a good time to readjust the pile of bodies. So, he wraps an arm around Jensen's waist and pulls as he rolls so that he lies on his back and Jensen follows lying on top of him with his back against Jared's chest. Jensen keeps his grip on Misha pulling him along so that the blue-eyed man falls across Jensen's stomach.

Jensen reaches out and grabs a fist full of Misha's black hair pulling so that Misha rises and moves closer. Misha opens his eyes from being squeezed shut and he looks down at Jensen. He throws a leg over Jensen, sitting on his hips and then removes Jared's arm from still being across the man's chest and places both his hands on Jared's shoulders. He's now technically holding both of them down and he smirks.

"Looks like I'm on top now boys." Jared reaches up and grabs at Misha's shirt, stretching it out and Misha's hip bares, drawing the attention of a pair of green eyes. It's just then that Misha feels the bulge against his thigh, he moves his hips so his own growing erection lines with Jensen's under him and those green eyes come back to his. Jared pulls at Misha's shirt again, but pulling down this time instead of to the side and Misha lowers over the pile of bodies he sits on. Jensen's tongue darts out between his lips, thinking for sure he was finally going to get to experience what kissing Misha is like; nevertheless just before Misha is low enough Jared's muscles under him tighten as the gigantic man rises pushing Jensen's body out of the way for his lips to press against Misha's.

Misha is surprised at the change of course from Jensen's lips, but his eyes close when Jared's meet his and they are warm and welcoming. Jensen's wide eyes watch as his two friends kiss, and not just a lip against lip kiss, but Jared slides his tongue deep into Misha's mouth eliciting a moan from the dark haired man.

Misha gives into the kiss, letting Jared in and their tongues dance in a rush of drunken need. Misha grinds his hips forward, rubbing his and Jensen's cocks together through their jeans. Jensen gasps and grits his teeth when Misha continues moving his hips.

Jared can feel Jensen tense on top of him and so he slides on of his large hands up Jensen's side and under the man's shirt. His hand glides over the hot skin of Jensen's abs, no longer worried about crossing a line.

Realizing himself there is no longer a reason not to, Jensen places a hand on Misha's ass, squeezing it though the jeans and feeling the way Misha's hips roll against his own. "Misha," it slips through his lips softly, but it's enough to make the man on top of him stop kissing Jared and move his bruised lips down to his own. Misha takes Jensen's breath away, kissing him not softly but then again not rough, it's deep and hot and Jensen gives into it completely.

Jared's light brown eyes watch in shock now as the two men on top of him melt into each other. He feels left out now, needing something more, so he takes. His lips attach to the crook of Jensen's neck sucking hard intent on making a mark, and his hand slides higher up his body reaching a hard nipple which he toys with. Jensen's body twitches, the sensations he didn't expect to have all happening now with two pairs of lips on his body.

Misha, not letting his lips leave Jensen, runs his fingers back through Jared's hair and pulls softly and he smiles when the large man moans.

"Misha," Jared's cracked voice comes out, his lips brush against Jensen's ear, "please,"

Jensen smiles against Misha's lips, "We're squishing his hard-on."

Misha hums and looks down at Jared, "Not so happy about being on the bottom now Jay?"

The man grunts, "I'll fucking be happy when I bottom in you."

Misha moans at the man's words and sits up back before getting off Jensen who then allows Jared up from being smoothed on the floor. Jared sits on his knees, grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it up over his head tossing it to the side, his eyes focused on Jensen. Misha is behind Jensen, so he goes ahead and grabs the bottom of the man's shirt and pulls it up over his body reveling tanned tight skin and he kisses a line up his spine.  
Misha leans in towards Jensen's ear, "Pants, Jen." He whispers and hears Jensen undoing his pants button and zipper. Those blue eyes look up at Jared who in turn look at him; somehow they now come together and communicate through mere looks and a tilt of Jared's head. As Jared undoes his pants, Misha stands and goes into the hotel bathroom in search of the small bottles of lotion he knows are there.

Jared keeps his eyes on Jensen, his friend he already knows so well, both of them are now naked completely and not shy in taking in the impressive view. Jensen reaches forward grabbing Jared by the wrist and pulling him in so that their lips crash together. It's different, and although it should be awkward, it should be tense and they should split, right now it feels right. Jared is his best friend, they've known each other for seven years and now they will only know each other better.

Jared loves how Jensen's lips feel smashed against his own, they're so full and hot and just kissing is getting him to full hard.

Misha comes back in with the bottle of lotion in hand. All his clothes gone now except for his boxers, and he stares for a moment at the sight before him on the floor. Both bodies bare and against one another, he palms himself and walks closer. Jared leans into Jensen making the green-eyed man lean farther and farther back until he is on his back, their lips still stuck together. Jared pushes Jensen's legs apart with his knees and then pushes them up with his hands so that they bend at his knees. His brown eyes look over at Misha and he holds out his hand where Misha places the bottle of lotion. Jared smirks at him before turning back to the man in front of him on the floor. Jared squirts lotion onto his hands, eyes boring into Jensen's and Jensen pulls Jared closer with his legs. Jared slides the first slick finger into Jensen, muscles contracting at the intrusion and the green-eyed man moans softly. Jared's leans forward to begin sucking at the man's neck, drags his tongue up to behind his ear and nips at the ear lobe. His finger twists inside Jensen a while longer before adding the second on in and he kisses away the moan that Jensen lets out.

Misha can't stand simply watching any more, his boxers fall to the floor before he kneels down behind Jared pressing his chest up against the man's wide muscled back. His lips attach to the skin stretched across his shoulders and he presses his pelvis against Jared's round ass. He squirts a small amount of the lotion into his palm before he reaches around the large man and wraps his fingers around his cock. Jared whines at the feeling, finally being touched and he arks his back into the touch. Misha pumps Jared, twisting slightly and tracing the vein on the bottom, overall driving Jared mad.

Jared scissors Jensen open, taking his time and drawing out gasps from the man under him every time his long fingers brush over his prostate. When his third finger goes in, he finds he is moving his hand in time with Misha's and this whole experience it overwhelming.

Misha pulls at Jared's earlobe with his lips, "Shit Jared, so fucking hot babe."

"Misha," slips from Jensen's lips when Jared hits his prostate again Jared kisses him on the lips.

Misha moves his hand faster over Jared, feeling his stomach muscles tighten and he knows he doesn't have much left in him. "Come for me Jared," Misha whispers again breathing against his neck. "Want you to come for me." Only a few pumps later and Jared pushes into Misha's hand and ribbons of come spew over his hand and on to Jensen's stomach with a cry. Misha kisses the back of Jared's neck while Jensen leans up and kisses his lips softly.

Jared smiles after a moment and turns his head to look at Misha behind him, "He's ready, Misha." Misha is squirting more lotion onto his hand and covering his dick as Jared moves to the side.

Jensen's eyes are dark green as he looks up at Misha crawling in between his legs and tilts his chin up to meet his lips. Jensen sucks on Misha's lips as the man on top of him slowly pulls back and lines up over him. Misha pushes the tip of his cock against Jensen's entrance and the green-eyed man's lips fall open when he pushes in. Misha pauses once inside Jensen, the tightness so good. Jensen wraps his bowlegs around Misha's waist and pulls him in all the way. "Jen-" He presses a kiss in the corner of Jensen's mouth before he pulls out almost all the way and pushes back in.

Misha's hips begin to move in a rhythm, in and out in long strokes hitting Jensen's prostate almost every time.

"Misha-" Jensen's voice is raw and it sends a chill down the blue-eyed man's spine.

"Tell me what you want Jensen." He looks down into the man's eyes.

"Harder, Mish, fuck me harder." Misha doesn't ask, doesn't even question it but simply obeys. He lifts one of Jensen's legs over his shoulder so that he can push deeper into Jen, hitting his prostate with every stroke and Jensen is now falling apart under him. Jared leans down and kisses Jensen's open mouth, peppers soft caring kisses along his jaw and back to his lips again. Jensen leans into Jared's touch when he cups his cheek with his large hand and Misha slams into him. Jensen reaches down and grabs a fistful of Misha's hair, "Misha-I'm so, close-" Now Jared reaches down between the two hot bodies and wraps his long fingers around the bow-legged man's cock and pumps him in time with Misha's hips. Jensen pushes his hips up to meet Misha's and cries out his name as he comes. His body spasm under Misha and Jared removes his hand; both blue and brown eyes are infatuated with the look of bliss on Jensen's face as his orgasm is ridden out. Misha slams in to the man only twice more before he too comes inside Jensen with a soft whisper of the green-eyed man's name.

Misha leans down over Jensen, their breaths slow as they calm down. Misha pulls out of Jensen slick and sits back on his heels, a smile playing over his lips and he sees Jared looking at him too.

"It was about damn time." Jared says and leans back against the bed, his eyes glide to Jensen as he sits up.

The green-eyed man smiles, "Maybe we should _wrestle_, more often. I can't say I'd mind that." Those green eyes wink at Misha who laughs and looks at Jared.

"I think we'll have to, Jared said he wouldn't be happy until he bottomed in me." Jared throws a pillow at Misha who laughs again. There's no weird tension in the room, no doubts or regrets, just a group of friends all blissed out.

"Just a wrestling injury," Jensen repeats to the reporter, and he clears his throat waiting for the next question.


End file.
